Blackberry Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Blackberry Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on May 14th, 2018, alongside her Pet, Ghost Butler. She is followed by three to four ghosts, which eat Jellies and create Blackberry Jellies, Giant Jellies, All-Bear Jellies, or All-Coin Jellies in their place. These ghost can collect not only regular Jellies, but also Jellies that are usually unattainable by Magnetic Aura. Story Blackberry Cookie always wears a reserved look, but it would be hard to find a more caring and devoted Cookie. She has been working at one prestigious household for a long time, and is praised for her miraculous ability to do a multitude of tasks in virtually no time! Despite Blackberry's tightest schedule, she always finds the time to save the life of her venturesome employer. Perhaps, this is her main duty these days. Skill Followed by ghosts who replace Jellies with Blackberry Jellies. Each ghost creates a Power Jelly at given intervals. Level Up to create Power Jellies more frequently and earn more points for Blackberry Jellies. Magic Candy The fourth Ghost appears to create more valuable Blackberry Jellies and Blackberry Potions. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequently Blackberry Potions appear and the more points earned for Blackberry Jellies. Statistics Loading Messages New * Is there anything I can do for you? General * May I assist you with anything? * I do have other matters to attend to... * May I suggest not taking this road...? * This path is most certainly unsafe. * I beg your pardon, but I really should go... * What a horrific mess! * My employer requires my help again. * Now, where did this Cookie go... 1vs1 Race * Your defeat will be served on time. * Just a minor nuisance. Tired * No time for rest...! Trial Welcome *May I suggest reaching Diamond before dinner? *Allow me to accompany you. *I hope the difficulty is to your liking. Lobby Daily Gift * I have procured a present for you. "Hi!" *Greetings. I suggest we get started immediately. *May I assist you with anything? Like *I do not deserve such praise. *I see. Thank you. Talk *I've heard of crystals as pure as stars in the night sky. * A melted Black Sugar Crystal can become quite a nuisance. * Vanished again? Not surprising. * I can handle it myself. Do not worry. Gift * What's this? * I'd like to ask you not to do this again. (Given Black Sugar Crystal) * You have my thanks! This will come in handy. (Given Gray Sugar Crystal) * Thank you. I was looking for one of these. (Given Gloomy Blackberry) Relationship Chart * Adventurer Cookie: Urgh... He was here just a moment ago! * Devil Cookie: This Cookie gives me the chills... * Chili Pepper Cookie: Such Cookies must be kept at arm's length. * Pistachio Cookie: Devotion to one's duty is a great trait! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 13% slower" to "+66000 points for Blackberry Jellies." ** Energy greatly increased. Trivia * Blackberry Cookie and Adventurer Cookie appear to not get along well-it can be inferred through evidence in LINE Cookie Run and OvenBreak that Blackberry Cookie may work for Adventurer Cookie's family, and they attempted to get her to find him after he ran away from them, which would explain why they both have tension towards each other. * Blackberry Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you for the cake!" * Blackberry Cookie likely holds a purple candle in relation to the concept that purple candles can help one connect more closely with the spiritual world, as well as generally enhancing psychic ability.